<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WAIT by XunLililili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680776">WAIT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili'>XunLililili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>亚丹·路西斯·切拉姆这十年过得有够糟心。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WAIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※自嗨＆bug＆ooc，想写搞笑文学结果太无聊完全不好笑所以失败了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚丹·路西斯·切拉姆这十年过得有够糟心。</p><p>王座看起来金碧辉煌，坐起来却不够舒服，就算是使骸在这里办公一天也难免腰酸背痛，真搞不清路西斯家族华而不实的审美（他没注意到自己的花纹领子和红围巾也给骂进去了）；窗外种的藤萝——该说不愧是精心栽培的品种吗——年复一年借着微薄的光线竭尽全力开花，花粉搞得他涕泗横流，不禁诅咒起三十年前大闹庆典的自己吸多了印索穆尼亚人——那些家伙个个都有花粉症。</p><p>最大的问题还是无聊。他在石牢里挂了两千年，比十年的两倍还多一个零，但那时有爱人和仇人的幻影陪着他；如今是万事俱备只欠真王，他倒是无聊起来了。</p><p>诺克提斯失踪的第一年亚丹每天从皇家图书馆里挑一本厚重的路西斯史，欣赏自己孙子、曾孙子、曾曾曾孙子（还有孙女们）做下的荒唐事，顺便散布一下黑暗；第五年他迷上了找王者之剑和雷斯特尔姆的麻烦，结果三四次被格拉迪欧拉斯的重剑砍成两截；第六年他修好了王城里的电梯用以迎接诺克提斯的到来；第八年他喜欢跑去神影岛寻找蛛丝马迹并小心眼地怀疑水晶把他的真王给吞了；这一年电梯电缆被刻耳柏洛斯当磨牙棒磕断两次；当然，他只好修了又修。</p><p>第九年开始他又能看到许久不见的幻像。他和幻像中的索姆努斯下棋，阴阳怪气又文质彬彬地质询需不需要让对方三招；幻像讨价还价说五招不行吗，他这才从发型上发现一点端倪：棋盘对面坐着的并非他那自诩“公平正直”的弟弟而是诺克提斯·路西斯·切拉姆。</p><p>幻影碰不到真实的棋盘。亚丹一人分饰两角，先执白子，再挪黑子，棋局的最后黑卒子碰倒白王。对面的诺克提斯漫不经心地摆弄着手机（作为路西斯老古董家长的一员，亚丹和雷吉斯一样觉得这是个糟糕的发明），似乎对自己的输赢不那么在乎；亚丹盯着少年柔软的黑发和灰蓝色虹膜，莫名其妙地失了风度和帽子，怒气冲冲地掐住对方白皙纤细的脖颈，任由黑礼帽被大幅度动作掀翻在王都久未打扫的地板上充当高端抹布。</p><p>你算个什么东西！亚丹对着空气骂，你输了！</p><p>幻影诺克提斯怜悯地看着他：但你也赢不了，兄长。</p><p>亚丹讨厌这张脸，更恨这张脸对他露出这种表情；虽说两千年前他也曾用这种表情面对顽冥不化的弟弟和痛苦挣扎的百姓。</p><p>他加重手下的力度，看着诺克提斯或是索姆努斯的脸颊先是充血的通红后是缺氧的惨白，最后变成尸体的青紫。但青紫的五官依旧作秀式演出悲天悯人的样子。</p><p>你总也赢不了我。亚丹从他脑海里反复播放的录音里堪堪分辨出索姆努斯、诺克提斯甚至还有巴哈姆特的声音来。</p><p>红发的伪王看着虚幻的死者被他的手指钉死在坐起来挺硌的王座上。这不错，挺适合作水晶宠儿的葬身之地。</p><p>那可不一定。早点回来吧，诺克特；我都在无光的世界里等你两千年了。</p><p>亚丹嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨磨叽的水晶，装模作样对着空荡的王座深鞠一躬。他捡起沾了一圈灰的帽子，详细规划下一步伟大计划：首先，得捡两份废金属和某某化石；其次，找到一个还能工作的自动售货机，卖了这些玩意换一顶新帽子来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是来这边存个档，原文发表于2020/5/10</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>